


Im Nebel

by Rei



Series: Katie ist nicht Schneewittchen [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wenn Jake sich in Gefahr bringt, um Emma zu retten, muss er damit rechnen, dass wir uns in Gefahr bringen um ihn zu retten. Alles andere wäre doppelmoralisch und bescheuert." Findet jedenfalls Katie.<br/>Kurz gefasst: Eine Rettungsaktion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beschützerinstinkte

„…immerhin schneit es nicht“, stellte Cassidy fest. Er sagte es in einem Tonfall, der deutlicher als Worte zum Ausdruck brachte ‚ _….aber das ist auch schon das einzig Gute an der Situation_ ‘.   
Er lief hektisch vor uns auf und ab während er redete und ich sah ihm an, dass er am liebsten sofort aufgebrochen wäre. 

„Es regnet“, sagte Andrew. 

„Das ist bloß Nieselregen“, widersprach Cassidy. „Der hört gleich wieder auf. Außerdem regnet es hier immer, okay? Wenn wir nichts mehr tun würden, nur weil es regnet, würden wir nie wieder _irgendwas_ tun.“

Ich schwieg.   
Mein Autoschlüssel hatte inzwischen einen Abdruck in meine Handfläche gebohrt, so fest hielt ich ihn umklammert. 

Andrew kaute unruhig auf seine Unterlippe. Im Gegensatz zu Cassidy, der bereits angefangen hatte, seine Hose und sein T-Shirt auszuziehen, war er noch in einen dicken Mantel gehüllt. Er hatte die Schultern hochgezogen, als sei ihm kalt.   
Werwölfe froren nicht, das wusste ich. Zumindest viel seltener als Menschen und erst bei viel niedrigeren Temperaturen. Ich hatte sie alle schon bei Minusgraden und meterhohem Schnee barfuß und ohne T-Shirt herumlaufen sehen, deswegen war klar, dass es nicht an dem drieseligen Herbstwetter lag, wenn Andrew aussah als ob er innerlich erfror. 

„Es wird Nebel geben“, sagte er und wandte sich mit einem beinah bittenden Blick zu mir. „Du solltest nicht mitkommen.“

„Ich sitze im Auto. Ich bin vermutlich am sichersten von allen.“

"Jake wird uns umbringen."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn er sich in Gefahr bringt, um Emma zu retten, muss er damit rechnen, dass wir uns in Gefahr bringen um ihn zu retten. Alles andere wäre doppelmoralisch und bescheuert." 

Andrew seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Die Geste hatte etwas Hoffnungsloses an sich, so als hätte er es innerlich längst aufgegeben, mich davon überzeugen zu wollen, hier zu bleiben. Als ob ich ernsthaft hier sitzen könnte und warten, bis…  
Ich schluckte den Gedanken hinunter. 

„Du könntest mit mir fahren?“ schlug ich sachte vor. Andrew hatte manchmal etwas an sich, dass bewirkte dass ich ihn in Decken wickeln und vor der ganzen Welt beschützen wollte. Sogar Reese, der klein und blond und niedlich aussah, bewirkte nicht, dass ich mich so fühlte. Und Reese verwandelte sich _nicht_ in zwei Tonnen haariges Biest mit Reißzähnen bei Vollmond. 

„Nein!“ Andrew schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein. Wenn ich im Auto bin…dann kann ich nicht…“

„Wir werden uns aufteilen müssen“, erklärte Cassidy als Andrew abbrach. „Wir haben sonst keine Chance sie zu finden. Weder Jake noch Emma. Der Wald ist zu groß.“

Andrew lachte. Es klang erstickt. „Nicht groß genug“, murmelte er.

Auch ohne dass er den Satz beendete, wussten wir was er sagen wollte. _Nicht groß genug, um den Jägern UND dem Rudel aus dem Weg zu gehen._

Das Rudel allein war schlimm genug.   
Aber vor wenigen Minuten hatten wir erfahren, dass Jäger im Wald unterwegs waren.   
Jake hatte uns gebeten hier zu bleiben. Aber mit diesem einen Satz, von Reese, hektisch ins Telefon gejapst, waren alle Anweisungen und Bitten Null und Nichtig geworden.   
Jake war im Wald. Und im Wald waren Jäger.   
Und wir hatten absolut keinen Schlachtplan oder sonst irgendeine gute Idee. 

Ich hatte Emma noch nicht gesehen.   
Ich hatte von ihr gehört. Aber vom dem, was ich gehört hatte, wusste ich nicht, was ich halten sollte. 

‚ _Sie ist…wir waren…wir standen uns sehr nah._ ‘  
Das hatte Jake gesagt.   
Und damit eigentlich alles und gar nichts gesagt.   
Aber zumindest war es Grund genug für ihn gewesen, sofort aus der Tür herauszurennen und sich auf die Suche nach ihr zu machen, als er erfahren hatte, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Fenton war.   
Okay.  
Klar. Wieso nicht. Wir rannten ständig in den Wald, um irgendjemanden zu retten. Warum nicht auch alte Freundinnen von Jake. Genau. Ich war nicht zickig deswegen. 

Seine Sorge war zugegebenermaßen berechtigt in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass das Rudel jeden Werwolf in der Nähe _ihrer_ Stadt als Bedrohung wahrnahmen, und meistens kurzen Prozess mit ihnen machten. Allein dass sie die Anwesenheit von Jake, Cassidy und Andrew schon so lange ertrugen, war ein wahres Wunder. 

Aber Jake und Tristan hatten vor kurzem einen widerwilligen Waffenstillstand geschlossen. Was nicht hieß, dass Tristan und der Rest der ‚Prätorianer‘ uns sonst irgendwie entgegen gekommen wären.  
Sie würden auch mit Emma kurzen Prozess machen. Das Rudel fragte nicht lange, bevor sie jemanden zu Tode bissen. 

Und da waren immer noch die Jäger…  
Denen würde jede Art von Waffenstillstand vollkommen gleichgültig sein. 

„Als Wölfe werden sie euch finden“, sagte ich leise.   
Mir wäre es lieber gewesen Andrew und Cassidy auf dem Rücksitz meines Autos in Sicherheit zu wissen, aber schon bevor ich es aussprach wusste ich, dass sie sich nicht darauf einlassen würden.   
_Zu groß, zu weit, zu wenig Zeit._  
Sie würden nie etwas tun, was Jake gefährden könnte.   
Oder in dem Fall _noch mehr_ gefährden würde, da er ohnehin schon ziemlich tief in der Patsche saß. 

„Keine Chance.“ Cassidy verknotet seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und hüpfte ungeduldig auf und ab. Er hatte lange, schlaksige Gliedmaßen, die er ganz unwahrscheinlich verbiegen konnte. „Und je länger wir warten desto schwieriger wird es Jake einzuholen. Also auf, auf, auf!“  
Er machte ungeduldige Handbewegungen. 

Andrew nickte. Wortlos streifte er seinen langen Mantel ab. 

"Was tun wir wenn wir ihn finden?" fragte ich. "Was tun wir, wenn wir _sie_ zuerst finden?"

"Wir improvisieren", sagte Cassidy. 

"Wir rennen um unser Leben", sagte Andrew. 

"Andi…" Cassidy streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, aber Andrew schüttelte heftig den Kopf und wandte sich ab. 

"Mach schon", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang rau. 

Cassidy tauschte einen Blick mit mir und ich nickte.   
Es gab nichts, was wir tun konnten, um es leichter für Andrew zu machen. Aber genauso wenig würde es irgendetwas geben, was ihn davon abhielt nach Jake zu suchen. 

Ich hatte der Verwandlung bereits so oft beigewohnt, dass es nicht mehr sonderlich spannend hätte sein dürfen. Aber ich war jedes Mal aufs Neue wieder fasziniert. Am meisten davon wie unterschiedlich sie verlief.   
Cassidy warf mir ein letztes aufmunterndes Grinsen zu, bevor er sich einmal schüttelt wie ein nasser Hund und nach vorne warf. Er landet auf vier Pfoten und dann stand ein großer Wolf mit rötlichem Fell vor mir.   
Bei Andrew sah es anders aus…schmerzhafter. Er atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Ein Schaudern lief durch seinen Körper, dass ihn langsam in die Knie zu zwingen schien. 

Reflexartig schloss ich die Augen. Bei Andrew hatte ich immer den Eindruck ihn bei etwas unglaublich Intimen zuzusehen wenn er sich verwandelte. Als ich sie wieder öffnete stand ein brauner Wolf neben dem rötlichen. Beide sahen mich abwartend an.

„Es ist furchtbar, dass ihr keine Handys bedienen könnt“, teilte ich ihnen mit. „Ich würde es auch zu schätzen wissen, wenn ihr Rauchzeichen von euch geben könntet. Aber so macht es die Kommunikation wirklich sehr schwierig.“

Cassidy ließ die Zunge raushängen und zeigte mir seine spitzen Eckzähne. Sogar als Wolf sah es so aus als ob er grinste.   
Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Schon okay. Einfach jaulen. Ich hupe, wenn ich Probleme habe.“

Ich tat nur so gelassen. In Wirklichkeit war ich beinah starr vor Angst um Jake.

*

Andrew hatte Recht behalten mit seiner Prognose, dass Nebel aufziehen würde. Dafür musste man allerdings kein Wolf sein. In Fenton gab es im ganzen Jahr nur drei Wetterprognosen – Regen, Schnee oder Nebel. Manchmal auch alles zusammen.   
Aber jetzt im Herbst war es noch nicht kalt genug für Schnee. Die Blätter knirschten unter den Reifen meines Geländewagens und die Luft war kühl und feucht. Der Nebel um mich herum war so dicht, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, wenn ich die Hand aus dem Fenster streckte, würde ich die weiße Watte berühren können. 

Ich hatte ein Fenster einen Spalt weit nach unten gekurbelt und wagte es nicht das Radio anzumachen, weil ich die ganze Zeit angespannt lauschte. Hin und wieder hörte ich ein Heulen in der Ferne, aber das waren Cassidy und Andrew, die sich entweder untereinander ihre Position signalisierten oder versuchten Jake auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.   
Wölfe hatten eine unheimlich komplexe Art zu kommunizieren. Jake hatte einmal versucht mir die verschiedenen Laute zu erklären, aber menschliche Ohren waren scheinbar einfach nicht dafür geschaffen, so feine Unterschiede herauszuhören.   
Dennoch zog sich mein Magen bei dem Gedanken zusammen, wer sie noch alles hören konnte. 

Ab und zu blieb ich stehen und lief ein paar Schritte um den Wagen herum und berührte die Bäume. Ich wagte es nicht, mich allzu weit vom Wagen zu entfernen, weil schon nach wenigen Metern das Licht der Scheinwerfer nicht mehr durchschien und ich mich sonst hoffnungslos verirrt hätte.   
Aber Werwölfe hatten einen unglaublichen Geruchssinn und es gab immer die Hoffnung, dass einer von ihnen mich dadurch aufspüren würde.  
Ich bin sicher, Jake wäre von diesem Gedanken begeistert gewesen, dass ich mich wieder wie ein Pfeffersteak vor ihrer Nase hin und her baumelte.

Ich kam mir zwar vor wie ein Hund, der an jeden zweiten Baum pinkelte, aber meine Möglichkeiten um auf mich aufmerksam zu machen waren begrenzt. Rufen war völlig zwecklos, denn der Nebel schluckte beinah jedes Geräusch, was ich machte. Abgesehen davon gab es fast nichts Gruseligeres, als zu hören wie die eigene Stimme in dem watteweichen Nichts verschwand. 

Ich hatte grade meine Hand auf raue Borkenrinde eines Baumes gelegt, als ich es spürte. Der Baum erzitterte.   
Es war als ob…als ob sich etwas großes durch das Unterholz bewegte.   
Atemlos blieb ich stehen und lauschte.   
„Jake“, wisperte ich probeweise. Und dann: „Cass? Andy?“

Stille.  
Aber natürlich gab es kaum etwas lautloserer als einen Wolf, der nicht gehört werden wollte, wenn er sich an dich heranschlich. 

Das Geäst zitterte erneut. Zwei einzelne, tote Blätter segelten von oben herab und landeten auf meinen Haaren. Unendlich langsam nahm ich die Hand herunter. 

Der Boden war glitschig unter meinen Füßen und bedeckt mit nassem Laub. Aus den Augenwinkeln erhaschte ich einen Blick auf das matte Licht meiner Scheinwerfer und versuchte auszurechnen wie lange ich brauchen würde, um das Auto zu erreichen.  
Zu lang, war die Antwort. Viel zu lang.

Behutsam und mit angehaltenem Atem machte ich einen Schritt zurück. Und noch einen.   
Ein winziger, trockener Ast zerbrach unter der Sohle meiner Stiefel. Es hallte laut wie ein Gewehrschuss in der Stille und ich fuhr zusammen.

Angespannt fuhr ich mit der Zungenspitze über meine trockenen Lippen.   
„Jake“, wisperte ich erneut. 

Es war dumm, denn ich wusste eigentlich, dass er es nicht war.   
Ich wünschte mir nur so sehr ihn zu sehen. 

Aus dem Nebel löste sich ein einzelner, großer Schatten und trat auf mich zu. 

 

**tbc**


	2. Improvisationen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Charaktere:** Katie, Emma (die Mädels brauchen dringend bonding, okay?)  
>  **Warnungen:** Würden alles spoilen ... aber ich hab einen meiner Lieblingstropes verarbeitet. Wer sich unbedingt spoilen möchte kann gerne ganz nach unten zum Nachtrag scrollen.

Es war ein einzelner Wolf.  
Das braune Fell hatte einen dunklen, rötlichen Schimmer und er war mindestens doppelt so groß wie ein gewöhnlicher Wolf.  
 _Werwolf_ , informierte mein Gehirn mich hilfreich. Danach setzte es aus. Es ist schwer zu denken, wenn man wie hypnotisiert auf die gebleckten Zähne starrt.  
Ich versuchte flach zu atmen. Die kalte, feuchte Luft brannte in meiner Kehle. Wie viele Meter bis zu meinem Wagen? Vielleicht zehn…fünfzehn. Zu weit. Zu weit. Sogar zwei Meter wären noch zu weit gewesen. 

Vielleicht wenn ich schrie…  
Aber wie schnell konnte irgendjemand hier sein, sogar wenn er mich hören sollte?  
Zu spät.  
 _Zu spät, zu weit, zu groß, allein._

Es war niemand aus dem Rudel und es waren ganz definitiv weder Jake, noch Cassidy oder Andrew. Was bedeutete ich steckte grade ganz tief in der Scheiße.  
Entweder hatte ich einen fremden und damit potentiell sehr gefährlichen Werwolf vor mir oder… oder…  
Mein Gehirn entschied sich in diesem Moment wieder anzuspringen. 

„Emma?“ hauchte ich auf gut Glück und hielt innerlich die Luft an. 

Der Wolf blieb stehen.  
Sekundenlang starrte er (sie?) mich an.

Zugegeben, vielleicht überlegte er lediglich mit wie vielen Bissen er meine Halsschlagader durchtrennen konnte (Antwort: Einer würde vollkommen ausreichen), aber irgendetwas an der Tatsache, dass er nicht sofort mit geifernden Zähnen zum Sprung ansetzte, gab mir Hoffnung. 

„Emma“, wiederholte ich, diesmal etwas lauter.

Sie knurrte, aber sie blieb in ihrer abwartenden Haltung.

"Okay." Ich nickte und streckte beruhigend die Hände aus. "Es ist alles okay. Ich bin eine Freundin. Von Jake." Meine Stimme stolperte über die letzten Worte. Denn wenn das Emma war, wo war Jake? Wo waren die Jäger? Wieso waren sie nicht zusammen? Das war nicht gut. Das war gar nicht gut. 

Ein vertrautes Schaudern ging durch den Wolf. Sie schüttelte sich und sekundenlang sah es aus als ob Wasserperlen über ihr Fell liefen.  
Keine Sekunde später stolperte mir eine splitterfasernackte Frau entgegen. 

"Hi." Ich blinzelte. 

"Woah", sagte sie gedehnt. Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah nicht so aus, als ob es ihr unangenehm sei nackt vor mir zu stehen. "Okay. Hi. Du bist kein Werwolf. Wer zur Hölle bist du?" Bevor ich antworten konnte, hob sie eine Hand, um mich zu unterbrechen und ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
"Scheiße", murmelte sie.

"Katie", sagte ich. Und dann: "Jäger?"

"Seit drei Meilen. Wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, steh mir nicht im Weg herum. Wenn ich mich verwandele, kann ich sie locker…"

"Dann haben sie dich schon eingekreist", unterbrach ich sie. 

Ihre Augen wurden schmal. "Was?"

"Wo ist Jake?" platzte es aus mir heraus. 

"Jake? Wieso Jake?" 

Mir wurde kalt. Er hatte sie nicht gefunden. Vielleicht hatten sie sich verpasst. Vielleicht…  
Das oder irgendetwas war schief gegangen.  
Ich dachte an die Narben auf Andrews Körper, hinterlassen von silbernen Kugeln und silbernen Ketten, und spürte wie meine Kehle eng wurde. 

"Wovon redest du?" Sie wedelte aufgeregt mit den Händen als ich nicht mehr weitersprach. 

"Weil er…" Ich brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht jetzt! Dafür haben wir keine Zeit! Sie treiben dich. Wenn sie dich seit drei Meilen verfolgen, dann nur weil sie dich einkesseln wollen. Sie werden jeden Moment hier sein." Ich wirbelte herum und lauschte angestrengt in den Nebel hinein. 

Als ich mich zu ihr umwandte, hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und schien ebenfalls zu lauschen.  
Dunkelrote Ponyfransen klebten ihr auf der Stirn und an ihrer Kehle pulsierte eine, kleine hektische Ader. Trotz ihrer barschen Art tat sie mir auf einmal leid.  
Ich wusste, wie es sich anfühlte gejagt zu werden. Wenn man spürte, dass sie immer näher und näher kamen und die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Ausweges immer geringer wurde. 

Ich dachte an den roten und den braune Wolf, die irgendwo da draußen waren und an den großen Schwarzen, von dem ich nicht einmal wusste, OB er noch irgendwo da draußen war.  
Aber jetzt grade konnte ich keinem von ihnen helfen. Die einzige, der ich helfen konnte, war Emma. Nur dass ich keine Waffe hatte und es keine Möglichkeit gab, sie irgendwo zu verstecken.  
 _Improvisieren_ , dachte ich. Und ausnahmsweise klang meine innere Stimme wie Cassidy. 

"Ins Auto", befahl ich und fuhr herum. Noch im Laufen begann ich meinen Mantel aufzuknöpfen. 

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und lief neben mir her. "Das ist zu spät. Sie werden uns den Weg abschneiden…"

"Wir werden ja auch nicht losfahren."

"Was? Du kannst mich nicht im Kofferraum verstecken! Und ich habe keine Klamotten dabei! Sobald sie mich nur sehen, wissen sie dass ich kein Mensch bin! Ich meine wie viele nackte Menschen laufen sonst bei euch im Wald rum?"

"Ich weiß." Ich nickte und zerrte mir gleichzeitig meinen Pullover über den Kopf. "Deswegen brauchen wir eine Situation in der es nicht auffällt, wenn du nackt bist."

"Huh." Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie verstand was ich meinte. 

"Ins Auto", fauchte ich und zerrte meine Schlüssel hervor. "Los!" 

Sie lachte und zu meiner Überraschung griff sie nach meiner Hand, um mich hinter sich herzuziehen. "Okay, okay. Es ist ja dein Ruf, der ruiniert wird." 

"Der wird es überleben."  
Jetzt grade in diesem Moment gab es wenig, was mir gleichgültiger war. 

Ich wollte jetzt sofort weiterfahren, um zu erfahren wo Jake war, aber ich…ich musste das hier zu Ende bringen. 

Wir waren kaum auf den Rücksitze gestolpert und hatten die Türen hinter uns zugeschlagen, als Emma sich anspannte. "Sie kommen." 

Ich glaubte ihr. Mit zitternden Fingern zerrte ich an meinen Jeans und streifte sie über die Beine. 

"Soll ich deinen BH auf-…?"

"Nein." Ich zerrte ihn über den Kopf ohne ihn zu öffnen und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Danach starrte ich sie, sekundenlang hilflos und starr vor Schreck. Mein Gesicht brannte, ihre Haare waren zerzaust und wir waren beide außer Atem. 

Bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, was ich tat, streckte ich die Hand aus und zog sie ruckartig über mich. Meine Rückbank war kratzig auf meiner bloßen Haut und voll mit Wolfshaaren. 

Emma lachte. Ihr warmer Atem streifte meinen Nacken.  
"Normalerweise lasse ich wenigstens ein Abendessen springen, bevor es soweit kommt." 

"Du siehst eher aus wie eine Frau, für die andere das Abendessen springen lassen", gab ich zurück. 

"Sehr schön. Komplimente. Der Abend kann noch richtig romantisch werden."  
Sie klang atemlos und immer noch amüsiert. Aber jetzt wo sie mir so nah war, konnte ich ihren flatternden Puls spüren.  
Die große Klappe, das war alles nur Show. Sie hatte Angst. Todesangst. 

Mir war kalt, und es lag nicht nur an meinem bedauerlichen Mangel an Stoff. Es kostete mich definitiv keine Überwindung mich dichter an Emma zu schmiegen, die Wärme abgab wie ein kleiner Ofen. Ich war sicher, dass sie die Decke nicht gebraucht hätte, die ich über uns zerrte.  
Mein Herz hämmerte und ich schlang meine Arme um sie. 

Sie senkte den Kopf, so dass ihre Haare wie ein seidener Vorhang über mein Gesicht fielen. "Was ist mit Jake?", flüsterte sie direkt an meinem Ohr. "Schnell! Sag's mir!"

"Er wollte dir entgegen kommen, um dich zu warnen", wisperte ich. 

"Vor den Jägern?" 

"Nein. Das Rudel… wir haben erst später erfahren, dass in der Gegend Jäger sind."

"Wo ist er?"

"Ich…ich weiß es nicht."

"Gott." Vielleicht hatte sie noch mehr sagen wollen, aber sie kam nicht mehr dazu, denn in diesem Moment wurde die Tür zu meinem Auto unsanft aufgerissen.  
Ich quietschte vor Schreck und fand mich unversehens auf dem Rücken liegend und praktisch unbekleidet im Visier eines Schrotgewehrs wieder.  
Emma stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und mein entsetztes Keuchen war nicht gespielt. 

Emma verbarg ihr Gesicht an meinem Hals. Man hätte es für schüchterne Verlegenheit halten können. Aber ihr Atem ging so schnell und so gepresst, als ob ihr jemand die Kehle zudrückte und mir war klar, dass sie nicht wollte, dass jemand ihr Gesicht sah.

Ich atmete schwer und pustete ihre Haare aus meinen Augen. Ich kannte lediglich eins der drei Gesichter, die auf uns hinabblickten.  
Harvey.  
Ausgerechnet Harvey. 

Das letzte Mal als ich Harvey gesehen hatte, hatte er versucht mich in eine dunkle Gasse zu zerren und mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es zu meinem eigenen besten sei, wenn ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit in Fenton und schon gar nicht mit bestimmten Leuten verbringen würde. Wie man sich vorstellen kann, war es kein besonders angenehmes Gespräch gewesen. Cassidy hatte es mit einer Faust in Harvey Gesicht beendet, wofür ich ihm heute noch dankbar war. 

"Was soll das?!" Ich musste mir nicht einmal Mühe geben wütend zu klingen. Ich war wütend. Ich war wütend wegen der Angst, die sie Emma einjagten, ich war frustriert und ich hatte eine Scheißangst. 

"Katie", stellte er fest. Er starrte mich an, als sähe er mich zum ersten Mal.  
Seine Zähne waren so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sein kantiger Unterkiefer beinah viereckig war. 

"Verschwinde!" fauchte ich. Die Flinte war immer noch auf mich gerichtet. Die Hand, die sie umklammert hielt, trug einen silbernen Schlagring.  
Emma umklammerte mich und ich spürte wie sie zitterte. Reflexartig schlang ich die Arme fester um sie. Nur einer der Idioten musste auf die Idee kommen, sie mit Silber zu berühren und sie würden Bescheid wissen…  
Das war nur ein hirnrissiger, kleiner Sekundenbluff, der sie nicht lange aufhalten würden. Was hatte ich mir dabei gedacht? 

Einer der anderen Idioten pfiff durch die Zähne. 

"Ich habe schon immer gewusst, das mit dir was nicht stimmt", sagte Harvey. 

"Das ist lustig, Harvey. Genau das gleiche wollte ich zu dir auch grade sagen."  
Ich war selbst überrascht wie kühl meine Stimme klang. Mein Puls donnerte durch meinen Körper und mir wurde beinah schwindelig davon.  
Dafür dass er sich bemühte so angewidert auszusehen, waren seine Augen verdammt oft auf meinen Brüsten gelandet. Heuchler, dachte ich angewidert. 

Harvey machte eine Geste als ob er nach mir greifen wollte, aber einer der anderen zog ihn zurück.  
"Lass das, dafür haben wir keine Zeit!" Diesen kannte ich nicht, aber er hatte graue Schläfe und Bartstoppeln und sah ein Stück älter aus, als die anderen. Er war der einzige dessen Augen auf meinem Gesicht ruhten, als er mit mir sprach.

"Mädel, ihr könnt doch nicht einfach…" Er räusperte sich. "Ihr solltet hier nicht sein. Der Wald ist gefährlich. Fahrt jetzt nach Hause." Seine Stimme war schroff, aber nicht unbedingt unfreundlich. 

Ich nickte und schluckte.  
"Wir fahren gleich weg", stammelte ich. Meine Stimme wackelte und nur ein Teil davon war gespielt. Er hatte es was an sich das bewirkte, dass ich mich plötzlich fühlte als sei ich zehn Jahre alt. "Aber…könnt ihr…bitte…?"

Er nickte und machte Anstalten die Tür zuzumachen. 

"Wir können sie doch nicht einfach…!" zischte Harvey. 

"Nimm die Hand aus der Tür oder ich schlag sie dir ab", sagte der Ältere. Er sagte es ganz ruhig und eher im Ton einer Feststellung, aber Harvey gehorchte. An seiner Stelle hätte ich es auch getan. 

Die Tür schepperte ins Schloss. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort als sie sich entfernten. Die Schritte der sich entfernenden Männer verschwanden nach wenigen Sekunden in watteweichem Nichts.  
Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte ich wie ein Wagen gestartet wurde.  
Mir war klar, dass wir so schnell wie möglich hier weg mussten, weil garantiert irgendeinem dieser Kerle über kurz oder lang klar wurde, wie absurd das Ganze war, aber ich konnte mich nicht von der Stelle bewegen. Ich war wie erstarrt. 

Emma hatte den Kopf gehoben und lauschte ebenfalls. Sie hatte die Hände links und rechts neben meinem Kopf abgestützt und ihr Atem ging flach und viel zu schnell. Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt.  
Als ich meine Hände von ihrem Rücken löste, öffnete sie die Augen und starrte mich an.

"Wenn ich eine Hose angehabt hätte, hätte ich mir jetzt reingemacht vor Angst", stellte sie fest. 

Etwas von der Anspannung in meinem Inneren löste sich und ich spürte wie ein Lächeln an meinen Mundwinkeln zerrte. "Ich auch."

Plötzlich legte sie den Zeigefinger an die Lippen. "Shhht."

"Was?" hauchte ich. "Was?!" 

"Hörst du das?"

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ich außer meinem eigenen hämmernden Puls und meinem rasselnden Atem noch etwas anderes hören konnte.  
Aber als ich es tat war es das beste Geräusch von allen. Wolfsheulen.  
Erst eine Stimme, dann eine zweite…und ganz in der Ferne das schwache Echo einer dritten. 

"Jake", flüsterte ich und beinah wurde mir schwindelig vor Erleichterung. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, ob sie in Ordnung waren, aber immerhin waren sie noch halbwegs lebendig und das bedeutete, das noch alles offen und nichts zu spät war. "Sie haben Jake gefunden."

Emma nickte. "Gott sei Dank. Was muss dieser Idiot auch versuchen mich zu retten? Das ist so typisch. Ich wär gut alleine klar gekommen."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. "Sicher doch."

"Okay, du hattest vielleicht minimal etwas damit zu tun." Sie grinste auf mich hinab. "Danke." 

"Vergiss es." 

"Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und bevor ich reagieren konnte, neigte sie sich vor und drückte einen winzigen Kuss auf meinen Mundwinkel. "Das werd ich ganz bestimmt nicht vergessen." 

Sekundenlang starrte ich sie an, überrascht davon wie ernst sie eben geklungen hatte, bevor ich mich räusperte und begann mich aufzurichten.  
"Du könntest mir bei Gelegenheit das versprochene Abendessen springen lassen", sagte ich, während ich nach meinem Pullover angelte. 

"Abgemacht." Sie lachte.  
Und ich dachte, dass Emma hier zu haben vielleicht doch nicht so schrecklich sein würde, wie ich angenommen hatte. 

"Gehen wir los und retten wir die Jungs", schlug ich vor. 

"Guter Plan. Die kommen ohne uns doch eh nicht zurecht."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nachtrag:** Okay - accidental surprise!Femslash. Ich gebe zu ich wollte schon immer [Fake Out/Make Out](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FakeOutMakeOut) schreiben, weil das einer meiner Lieblingstropes ist. XD Zugegeben - es gab kein Rumgeknutsche, aber immerhin waren sie nackt. Das zählt. Oder? 
> 
> **Nachtrag, der Zweite:** Und im nächsten Kapitel wenden wir uns den Jungs zu ...


	3. Dein innerer Wolf und du

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Charaktere:** Andrew, Cassidy   
> **Pairings:** Glaubt mir kein Mensch, aber das ist tatsächlich gen. Ehrlich. Ich schwörs. Falls irgendwo M/M gesehen wird, bin ich aber sicher die letzte der protestieren würde. 
> 
> **Vorwort:** Ausnahmsweise mal nicht Katies pov, aber Tatsache, es passieren in dieser Geschichte auch relevante Dinge, wenn sie nicht dabei ist. ;P Stattdessen ein bisschen bonding für die Jungs und ganz viel Einsicht in die Gedankenwelt eines Werwolfs, was sicher... ganz was Neues ist. Okay, ich gebe zu, es war wieder mal schamlose Kinkbefriedigung weil ich so sehr auf diese ganze Pack-dynamik stehe und dazu was schreiben wollte.

Als Mensch bedeutete dichter Nebel, dass man praktisch blind war, hilflos verloren und in unfähig sich zu orientieren.   
Als Wolf bedeutete er gar nichts. 

Er fühlte sich an wie ein weiches Polster zwischen ihm und dem Rest der Welt, der ihn einhüllte und vor neugierigen Blicken beschützte. Er hatte beinah etwas beruhigendes an sich.   
Vor allem war es wie ein weiches Polster zwischen ihm und den Jägern und allem anderen, was da draußen war. Das einzige, was er spüren konnte, war Andrew, und Andrew war immer und in jedem Teil seines Gehirns abgespeichert unter ' _Familie_ ' und ' _sicher_ '. 

Sie waren grade so weit voneinander entfernt, dass sie sich noch hören konnten. Hören und auf eine Art auch ' _spüren_ ', auch wenn das etwas war, dass Cassidy niemals in Worte hätte fassen können. Nicht so, dass normale Menschen es verstehen würden wenigstens. 

Cassidy fühlte sich niemals so gut wie als Wolf und das war die ganze, irgendwie traurige, Wahrheit. Als Mensch war er schlaksig und ein bisschen unkoordiniert, blass, sommersprossig und unauffällig, mit roten Locken, die sich bei feuchtem Wetter in einen nicht zu bändigende Mopp verwandelten. Niemand besonderes, ganz gewiss niemand Spektakuläres. Als Mensch fühlte er sich oft ein bisschen unwohl in seiner Haut, so als ob die Pubertät nie wirklich vorbei gewesen wäre. 

Als Wolf…als Wolf war es, als ob die ganze Welt für ihn anhielt und langsamer wurde. Als ob der Mond nur für ihn auf und wieder unterging. Der ganze Wald war wie eine riesige, endlose Spielwiese. Und man stand ganz oben in der Nahrungskette. 

Jedes Mal wenn er sich verwandelte, fühlte es sich als ob all seine Sinne sich ausstreckten und dehnten. Er konnte alles spüren, jedes Blatt das um ihn herum zu Boden segelte, jeder Regentropfen in seinem Fell, jede noch so kleine Unebenheit im Boden, jede Veränderung in der Luft. Er spürte das Vogelnest zu seiner linken, wo eine Mutter grade ihre Eier ausbrütete und das tote Kaninchen zu seiner rechten (ein Fuchs?). Er konnte beinah die Blutstropfen vor sich sehen, die um es herum zu Boden sickerten.   
Alles was sich um ihn herum bewegte, was lebte und was starb war in seinem Bewusstsein wie eine innere Landkarte, zusammengesetzt aus tausend Wahrnehmungseindrücken, die er nicht in Worte hätte fassen können, wenn er es versucht hätte.   
Es war wie ein Rausch.

Er erreichte die Spitze eines Hügels, ohne auch nur außer Atem zu sein. Hier oben war der Nebel so dünn, dass man tatsächlich etwas sehen konnte. Der gesamte Wald lag ihm zu Füßen. 

Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern und er stieß ein kurzes, impulsives Heulen aus. Die Antwort kam postwendend aus einigen Meilen Entfernung zurück.   
Es war ein ungehaltenes ' _Bist du irre? Halt die Klappe, wenn's nichts Wichtiges ist_ ' und Cassidy klappte verlegen die Ohren nach unten. 

Es war ja nicht so, als ob er vergessen hatte, wieso sie hier draußen waren. 

Aber wo auch immer Jake war, er schwebte zumindest nicht in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr, das wusste Cassidy. Er hätte es gespürt wenn es so wäre. Er und Andrew beide.   
Leider funktionierte diese Verbindung nicht so gut wie ein drahtloses Telefon, sonst hätte man einfach anrufen und mal nachhören können, wann Jake gedachte wieder aufzutauchen. 

Er dachte an Katies vorwurfsvolles ' _Es ist furchtbar, dass ihr keine Handys bedienen könnt!_ ' und hätte beinah aufgelacht. Wenn Wölfe lachen könnten. 

Die plötzliche Aufwallung von Panik traf ihn so unvorbereitet in den Solarplexus, dass es ihn in die Knie zwang. Sekundenlang fühlte er sich desorientiert und beinah benebelt vor lauter Angst. Es dauerte bis ihm klar wurde, dass es nicht sein eigenes Gefühl war. 

_Andrew._

Er wirbelte herum, die Ohren steil aufgerichtet.   
Katie hatte ihn einmal damit aufgezogen dass sie ihre Ohren benutzten wie kleine Antennen und vielleicht stimmte das auch, aber jetzt in diesem Moment fühlte er sich wie ein Radio, dass nur noch weißes Rauschen empfing.   
Er stieß ein hohles Jaulen aus, das universelle Not-Signal, in der Hoffnung, dass Andrew antworten würde, aber alles blieb still. Nur der Wind pfiff durch die Bäume. 

Die Welle an Panik, die dann kam, war ganz und gar seine eigene. 

Er versuchte sich zu orientieren. Aus welcher Richtung hatte er Andrew das letzte Mal gehört?  
Ohne abzuwarten raste er los.   
Er wusste nicht, was passiert war; es war purer Instinkt, der ihn handeln ließ. 

Büsche und tiefhängende Äste peitschten ihm entgegen, aber er brach durch das Unterholz wie ein Bulldozer. Kleine Tiere spritzten nach links und rechts aus seinem Weg, und tote Blätter wirbelten hinter ihm auf wie eine Staubwolke. 

Aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich ein großer, dunkler Schatten neben ihm auf. Etwas Schweres prallte mit der Wucht eines fahrenden Zuges in seine Rippen und die unvermittelte Richtungsänderung warf ihn zur Seite. Zusammengeknäult mit dem anderen überschlug er sich und dann stürzten sie hinab.   
Von oben hatte der Abhang nicht so gewaltig ausgesehen. Aber wenn man ihn haltlos hinunter purzelte, stellte Cassidy fest, wurde jeder Abhang zum Mount Everest. Graue Fetzen Nebel wirbelten an ihm vorbei. Äste und Gestrüpp peitschten über sein Fell und erst auf den letzten Metern verwandelte er sich zurück. 

Sie blieben mitten im Gras liegen, ihre Gliedmaßen haltlos miteinander verknotet.   
Schwer atmend öffnete er die Augen. Die Baumwipfel über ihm waren schwarze bedrohliche Skelette im Nebel. 

"Was zur Hölle…?" keuchte er.

Zwei Hände wurden auf seinen Mund gepresst und dann drückte Andrew ihn mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht zu Boden. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und dunkel.   
"Sei still", zischte er. "Sei still!"

Cassidy redete immer, und er redete gerne und viel, und es musste nicht mal unbedingt Sinn machen, damit es Spaß machte. Aber er wusste, wann es besser war die Klappe zu halten. Und genau jetzt war einer dieser Moment.   
Er nickte stumm. 

Er spürte ihre Anwesenheit schon, bevor er das Geräusch des Wagens hörte. Es war wie ein kaltes Prickeln auf seiner Haut. 

Der Motor gehörte definitiv nicht zu Katies alter Geländewagen, der immer so klang als machte er es nicht mehr lange; es musste irgendetwas Neueres sein. Groß, aber wendig wie ein Raubtier auf der Pirsch. Und natürlich mussten sie ihn gesehen haben, weil er wie ein Idiot auf diesem Hügel gestanden hatte und sich die Wind um die Nase hatte wehen lassen, als machte er hier Erholungsurlaub. 

Andrew musste sie vor ihm bemerkt haben. Er musste gesehen haben, dass sie genau in seine Richtung unterwegs waren und vor allem, dass Cassidy da oben stand wie eine selbstgemalte Zielscheibe.   
Innerlich verpasste Cassidy sich eine Ohrfeige.   
Manchmal hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, dass sein innerer Wolf ein Idiot war.

Das Geräusch des Motors erstarb mit einem Gurgeln.   
Viel zu dicht, viel zu nah. Wenn Cassidy die Augen zumachte und sich konzentrierte, konnte er das Geräusch ihrer schweren Schritte auf dem Waldboden hören. 

Sie waren gut, das musste Cassidy ihnen lassen.   
Das war ja das gefährliche an ihnen. Die Jäger bewegten sich wie Raubtiere, die ihre Beute einkreisten. Wie Wölfe, wenn sie im Rudel jagten. Sie konnten ihre Spuren lesen - und Wölfe waren groß und schnell und hinterließen eine Menge an Spuren, wenn man wusste wonach man suchen musste.   
In diesem Moment fühlte Cassidy sich nicht, als ob er ganz oben in der Nahrungskette stand. Er fühlte sich wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange. 

"Sorry", formte er lautlos. 

Andrew schüttelte den Kopf und nahm die Hände von seinem Mund. 

Das Geäst raschelte und sie erstarrten beide. 

Sie lagen halb vergraben im Laub, mitten im dichtesten Unterholz. Der Nebel hing wie Wattebäusche in den Ästen fest, die sie umgaben und nasses Laub klebte auf seiner verschwitzten Haut. Die Mischung aus seiner natürlich erhöhten Körpertemperatur und der kalten Außentemperatur fühlte sich an wie Fieberschauer.   
Er und Andrew waren so eng miteinander verschlungen und ihre Gliedmaßen so miteinander verwickelt, dass es schwer war zu sagen wo einer anfing und der andere aufhörte. 

Stumm starrten sie sich an.   
_Keine Möglichkeit_ , sagte Andrews Blick. _Keine Möglichkeit wegzulaufen oder zu entkommen, ohne eine stundenlange Hetzjagd zu provozieren._   
Cassidy nickte. Er schluckte und bemühte sich so still zu halten, wie er noch niemals in seinem Leben gehalten hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Frage:** "Rei, schreiben sie Ihren Niveaulosen Werwolf-plot eigentlich nur, damit ständig nackte Menschen sich irgendwo dicht aneinander kuscheln müssen, um der Gefahr zu entgehen?"  
>  **Antwort:** "Ich bin schockiert, ich bin... empört! Es ist wohl offensichtlich, dass hier jedes tiefere Verständnis von Literatur fehlt, wenn man nicht den tiefen Sinn... die... die Symbolik und überhaupt... Gesellschaftskritik! Die Metapher für die Nacktheit des Menschen und ... und..."  
>  **Frage:** "Ersparen Sie uns doch die peinlichen Ausreden."   
> **Antwort.:** "Es ist plotrelevante Nacktheit! Und plotrelevantes Aneinanderkuscheln! Und überhaupt!"  
>  **Frage:** "Aaaaaaaah ja. *Augenbrauen heb*"   
> **Antwort:** "Ich...Sie... pfft! Hah! Ich muss mich nicht vor Ihnen rechtfertigen wie ich meinen Sonntagnachmittag verbracht habe! Guten Tag!" *abhau*  
>  Äh ja. XD So viel dazu.


	4. Fake it 'til you make it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Charaktere:** Andrew, Cassidy (und noch mehr bonding)   
> **Warnungen:** Andrew hat _Issues_. Cassidy hat Gefühle. Ganz viele.   
> **Vorwort:** Und das ist der wahre Grund wieso ich diese Geschichte schreibe - nicht damit ständig nackte Leute aneinanderkuscheln, sondern damit Jungs über ihre Gefühle reden! *gasp* :D

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er die leisen Schritte auf dem Waldboden nicht mehr hören konnte. Cassidy schaffte es erst sich zu entspannen als er hörte wie der Motor ansprang und das Auto sich erneut auf den Weg machte. Das Dröhnen des Motors klang wie eine dunkle Drohung, auch dann noch, als sie bereits so weit verschwunden waren, dass er nur noch die Vibrationen im Boden spüren konnte. 

Er ließ den Kopf zurücksinken, bis er mit den Haaren im Laub versank und atmete tief durch. Sein Hals fühlte sich trocken an, als ob er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geschluckt hatte. 

Andrew, der immer noch über ihm lag, rührte sich nicht. 

"Sie sind weg", stellte Cassidy überflüssigerweise fest, weil er irgendetwas sagen wollte. 

Andrew hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte die Hände links und rechts von Cassidy abgestützt in einer selten beschützenden Geste. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt wie eine Bogensehne, die kurz davor war zu zerreißen. Winzige Schauer liefen durch seinen Körper, wie Mikrobeben, so als befände er sich in einem permanenten Spannungszustand kurz vor der Verwandlung.

"Hey", sagte Cassidy leise. "Sie sind wirklich weg." 

Er sah wie Andrews Adams Apfel hüpfte als er schluckte. Einmal, zweimal. Anschließen nickte er ruckartig. 

Mit einer steifen, ruckartigen Bewegung, die nichts mit seiner sonstigen Eleganz zu tun hatte, riss Andrew sich von ihm los und ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen den nächstbesten Baumstamm sinken. Blätter klebten in seinem Haar.   
Verwirrt richtete Cassidy sich ebenfalls auf. "Andi…?"

Andrew hatte die Beine angezogen und den Kopf gesenkt und vergrub eine Hand in seinen Haaren. Die dunklen Fransen zwischen seinen Fingern waren schweißgetränkt. Seine ganze Haltung sah so elend und geschlagen aus, dass es einem die Kehle zuschnürte. 

Als er etwas sagte, war es so leise, dass sogar Cassidy mit seinem übernatürlich guten Gehör Schwierigkeiten hatte, es zu verstehen. "Was?"

"Es tut mir leid", wiederholte Andrew. 

Cassidy hob die Augenbrauen. "Welcher Teil? Der wo du meinen Arsch gerettet hast oder der, wo du wie Rambo!Tarzan über mir gelegen hast, um mich vor den bösen Jägern zu beschützen?" 

Andrew gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, das nur beinah klang wie ein Lachen. Cassidy beschloss das ermutigend zu finden und rutschte näher zu ihm. 

Er wusste, dass sie eigentlich aufbrechen sollten. Und nach Jake und Emma suchen. Und Jägern aus dem Weg gehen. Und Katie wiederfinden. Aber es war so schwer andere Prioritäten zu haben, wenn dein bester Freund neben dir saß wie ein Häufchen Elend und so klang als ob er kurz davor war, einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu kriegen. 

Hilflos sah er dabei zu wie Andrew sich noch mehr in sich zusammenrollte und nicht aufhörte zu zittern.   
"Uhm… willst du darüber reden?" 

Die Antwort war kurz und nachdrücklich. "Nein."

Cassidy konnte das nachvollziehen. Ehrlich.  
Darüber reden war schrecklich und anstrengend. Worte waren daneben und falsch und mehrdeutig und sagten nie auch nur ansatzweise das aus, was man sagen wollte.   
Aber manchmal waren sie die kürzeste Verbindung zwischen zwei Menschen, und in diesem Fall waren sie grade das einzige was ihm einfiel, um Andrew zu helfen. 

"Du könntest aber", schlug er zaghaft vor. "Wenn du willst? Wir machen das ja nicht so häufig." 

Andrew atmete tief durch und sekundenlang rang er sichtbar um Fassung. Als er redete, klang er tonlos und beinah schicksalsergeben. "Eines Tages werde ich euch alle in Gefahr bringen, nur weil ich zu viel Angst habe." 

Cassidy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Abgesehen davon, dass ich grade der Idiot war - es ist okay, Angst zu haben", sagte er. "Auch der große, böse Wolf darf Angst haben." 

Andrew schnaubte. "Nicht Jake. Und nicht du."   
Als er den Kopf hob, waren seine Augen trocken, aber er sah aus, als ob er gerne geweint hätte. Es zog Stellen in Cassidys Magen zusammen, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, dass er sie hatte.   
Er konnte Leute nicht weinen sehen. Er wusste dann einfach nie was er machen sollte. Es war dann alles immer ganz schrecklich und ausweglos und er fühlte sich dann permanent lahm gelegt vor lauter Hilflosigkeit. 

"Hey Mann, das täuscht!" sagte er eilig. "Ich habe permanent Angst, okay?" 

Andrew warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. 

"Was denkst du denn? Ich habe Angst, dass ich durchdrehe und jemandem den Hals durchbeiße oder dass mich die Jäger fangen oder dass das Rudel mich zwischen die Kauleisten kriegt", zählte er auf. "Ich hab Angst, dass ich irgendwann so lange Wolf bin, dass ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann ein Mensch zu sein. Ich hab Angst, dass Jake was passiert oder dass dir was passiert oder dass Katie was passiert, weil sie wahnsinnig ist und ich ihr nie widersprechen und sie nie von irgendwas abhalten kann. Ich hab Angst davor jemanden zu töten und ich habe Angst vorm Sterben und manchmal habe ich sogar Angst vorm Leben. Bei mir merkt es nur keiner, weil ich einfach so viel rede, dass ich nicht zum hyperventilieren komme."   
Wie um das zu untermauern musste er nach Luft schnappen, bevor er weiterredete. "Und Jake… Jake hat auch Angst, okay? Er kann es nur besser verstecken als jeder andere. 'Augen zu und durch', 'was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich nur stärker', ' _fake it, til you make it_ ' oder wie auch immer sie das im Show Business sagen. Es ist nur…es ist das einzige, was wir machen können." 

Andrew hatte das Kinn auf die Arme gestützt und warf ihm einen langen Blick unter gesenkten Wimpern hervor. "Wow", sagte er langsam. "Wir reden wirklich zu selten über unsere Gefühle."   
Es klang tatsächlich nur ein bisschen spöttisch. 

Cassidy stieß ihn mit der Schulter an. "Das müssen wir ja auch nicht", sagte er leise. 

In der Regel mussten sie das wirklich nicht.   
Wölfe mussten nicht reden.   
Es waren vielleicht nicht direkt coole telepathische Fähigkeiten wie Professor X sie hatte; es war mehr wie…wie eine straff gespannte Schnur zwischen ihnen allen und man spürte immer wie sehr die anderen daran zogen. Und jetzt grade zog Andrew so stark an dieser Schnur, dass es Cassidy beinah körperlich wehtat. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln warf er einen Seitenblick auf Andrews bloße Schulter.   
Die Narbe darauf war ein hässlicher Fleck unebenen Gewebes, von der Größe einer Handfläche. Auch ohne hinzusehen wusste Cassidy, dass sich quer über seinen Rippen und auf seinem Rücken ähnliche Narben befanden. Sie waren weiß, beinah silbrig und die Haut uneben und aufgeraut.   
Er hatte nie gefragt und Andrew hatte es nie erzählt. Aber auch ohne, dass er es jemals hätte aussprechen müssen, ahnte Cassidy wodurch sie entstanden waren.  
Jäger. Silber.   
Aber Gefühle und gespannte Schnüre verrieten einem eben nur so viel über das, was wirklich passiert war. 

"Wie haben sie dich gefangen?" fragte er leise und ohne Andrew anzusehen.

"Sie haben mich nicht…" Andrew brach ab. Er war lange still, bevor er antwortete. "Ich habe mich freiwillig ergeben." 

Scharf atmete Cassidy ein. "Wieso…?"

"Weil ich jemanden getötet hatte!"   
Die Worte klirrten wie Glassplitter durch die Stille und zerschnitten den Nebel. Unwillkürlich zuckte Cassidy zusammen. Andrew biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass es schon beim Hinsehen wehtat. "Das weißt du doch", fügte er sacht hinzu. 

Cassidy nickte stumm. 

"Ich dachte, es wäre besser für alle Beteiligten, mich aus dem Weg zu räumen." Andrew schloss die Augen und ließ die Stirn auf seine Arme sinken. Als er weitersprach, klang er beinah träumerisch. "Ich dachte, sie würden mich töten." 

Er sagte es auf eine schrecklich sachliche, nüchterne Art und Weise, als ob das alles völlig okay wäre. Sich auszuliefern mit dem Wissen…mit der _Hoffnung_ , dass sie ihn hinrichten würden wie einen tollwütigen Hund. 

Cassidy hatte die Fingernägel so tief in seiner Handfläche vergraben, dass er sicher war blutige Abdrücke zu hinterlassen. "Gott…" Er presste seine Handballen gegen die Augen und versuchte mit aller Gewalt sich davon abzuhalten, aufzustehen und davon zu rennen. Das oder Andrew anzubrüllen und ihm eine reinzuhauen. 

Seine nächsten Worte machten das Ganze beinah noch schlimmer. "Aber das haben sie nicht." 

Natürlich nicht.   
Es war wie ein Flashback, nur unschärfer und ohne Ton, und dass es nicht sein eigener war. Was er sah, waren keine Worte, sondern lediglich Bilder. Gefühle.   
Schmerz. Silber. Feuer. Und Blut. So viel Blut.   
Wölfe starben nicht so schnell, egal was man ihnen antat. Also wieso sollte man einen Wolf gleich töten, wenn man so viel mehr Spaß mit ihm haben konnte? 

"Wie lange …?" brachte Cassidy hervor. 

"Fast zwei Wochen." 

"Wie bist du…?"

"Jake."

Cassidy nickte. Das machte sogar Sinn. Sonst machte allerdings nichts mehr besonders viel Sinn.  
Ihm war schlecht. Als er anfing Sterne zu sehen, ließ er langsam die Hände sinken und blinzelte.   
Zuerst war alles verschwommen und unscharf und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis die Welt langsam um ihn herum in ihre richtige Position zurück schaukelte. Und selbst dann sah sie noch verkehrt aus. Verdreht, verzerrt, nicht in Ordnung. Grau in grau in grau. 

"Du hast nie…"

"Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?" Andrew klang erschöpft. 

"Hör auf meine Fragen zu beantworten, bevor ich sie gestellt habe!"

"Es tut mir leid."

"Und hör auf dich zu entschuldigen!" 

"Okay." 

Cassidy schluckte.   
Das war es also.   
Es erklärte so vieles und doch so wenig. Und es bewirkte leider überhaupt nicht, dass es ihm in irgendeiner Weise besser ging.   
Wer hatte jemals behauptet, dass es eine gute Idee war, über Dinge zu reden?   
Er war so wütend, und überwiegend nicht mal auf Andrew. Aber er wollte losziehen und Leute verprügeln, und zwar am allermeisten die, die ihm das angetan hatten.   
Er wollte nach Hause und sich vor dem Feuer zusammenrollen. Und er wollte aufhören ein Mensch zu sein, weil Menschen so schrecklich komplizierte Dinge fühlten. 

Und vielleicht verstand er, zum ersten Mal, wieso Andrew so schrecklich ungerne ein Wolf war und wieso er sich darin niemals so wohl fühlte wie Cassidy das tat. 

"Hat wenigstens Jake dich davon überzeugen können, dass es eine bescheuerte Idee war und du das nie wieder tun solltest?" stieß er hervor. Er fühlte sich als ob er erstickte. "Und dass Märtyrer spielen NIE eine gute Idee ist und NIE die einzige Option? Und dass du bescheuert bist und ein Idiot und dass du das nie wieder machen sollst?" 

Andrew nickte. 

"Sicher, dass du das kapiert hast? Weil manchmal stehst du in diesem Punkt ziemlich auf dem Schlauch! Und du kannst das nicht machen, okay? Du darfst sowas nicht machen."

Weil…Cassidy hatte doch sonst niemanden mehr.   
Nur noch Jake und Andrew. Und vielleicht auch noch Katie und Reese, die aus unerfindlichen Gründen immer wieder ankamen.   
Aber Jake und Andrew waren die einzigen, die schnell genug waren, um ultimatives Frisbee zu spielen, und die wussten, wie es sich anfühlte wenn der Vollmond an dir zerrte, als ob er dich auseinanderreißen wollte, Atom für Atom, und die sich nachts neben ihm zusammenrollen würden. Sie waren _FamiliesicherPackzusammenSchnurnieallein_ und tausend andere Dinge, für die es keine richtigen Worte gab. 

Andrew seufzte und er legte eine Hand in Cassidys Nacken. "Keine Sorge, du bist nicht der Erste, der mir das sagt. Jake hat eine Art an sich, einem so etwas sehr nachdrücklich einzuhämmern." 

Cassidy nickte. Das stimmte allerdings. 

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Andrew erneut. 

"Das sollte es auch." Cassidy boxte ihm in die Rippen. "Und hör auf dich zu entschuldigen."

"Okay. Lass uns weitersuchen, ja?" 

"Ja." 

Vielleicht waren Worte doch nicht unbedingt die kürzeste Verbindung zwischen zwei Menschen. Aber Andrews Finger auf seinem Nacken waren warm und tröstlich und der Nebel hüllte sie wieder ein wie eine Decke. Und Jake war irgendwo da draußen und sie mussten ihn nur noch finden.   
Es war nicht toll, aber es hätte schlimmer sein können. 

"Du bist ein Idiot", sagte Cassidy trotzdem.

Andrew lächelte. "Ich dich auch."  
Es klang ernst gemeint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tbc und soweiter**
> 
> **Nachwort:** Vermutlich werden sie Jake tatsächlich irgendwann finden. Aber definitiv nicht mehr heute. *völlig k.o* XD


End file.
